


Assam

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He owns, and he is owned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assam

Levi makes tea after dinner, strong and sweet and hot. He boils the water first, wrapping the metal handle of the kettle in clean rags so he does not scald the palm of his hand when he picks it up. While the water is boiling, set firm over an open fire, He washes and wipes down the teacups while the water is boiling, even if the bone china is already spotless, and Erwin likes to watch the way the firelight dances across the smooth planes of corded muscle and slender limbs sheathed in skin that is smooth and scarred by turns with each pass of the clean cloth. erwin has no particular fondness for tea, but Levi adores it with an intensity that is almost childlike in its purity, and his eyes brighten over every cup of the Assam he prefers after dinner, so that Erwin can see the happy child he must once have been. 

Next, Levi places a tiny strainer into the cup, balancing the hooks of the strainer over the thin china rim. The strainers are half-packed with black splinters of dried tea leaves, measured out carefully from an ever-dwindling bag of tea leaves that Levi hides away in the farther recesses of the cupboard. It is yet another glimpse of Levi's upbringing in the Underground, the squirreling away of personal belongings because, when you are born from nothing, when you are born with nothing, even the smallest thing you can call your own becomes your treasure. Erwin always makes sure to buy a packet of tea leaves for Levi whenever he makes trips into the Capital, and he writes the extra expense off as military supplies, a strip of leather, a set of wires, that fails to materialize. 

The teakettle whistles now, its pitch high and clear, and Levi picks it up by its cloth-wrapped handle, sets it on the wood of the table in between them. The metal is foggy with heat, and steam, a heavy white mist hotter than Titans, leaks from its spout.Levi slides two teacups across the wooden trestle table to Erwin, strainers already layered with tea leaves, before heading over to the other side of the kitchen for spoons and sugar. 

Erwin pours the water, steam wafting up into his eyes in a cloud, watching as the water stains a smooth golden brown, a sunset spilling ink into the sea. 

Levi sets down a little china bowl of sugar cubes in front of Erwin's hand, a grin shading the curve of his mouth. Sugar is a commodity, a preciousness that can rarely be afforded, but somehow Levi always manages to find sweetness in his days. 

Erwin adores it, dotes on it, protects and cherishes it, this hopeful optimism that Levi harbors beneath his skin. Levi likes to claim that Erwin dragged him out of the Underground by the skin of his teeth, painting his Commander in a golden spotlight that Erwin isn't exactly sure he deserves, but it is the closest Levi allows himself to get to praise. But this isn't exactly true. Erwin might have been the catalyst, the spark, the ignition, but Levi has risen out of the boy he once was, swelling into a man with each breath of steam. 

Erwin removes the strainers, placing them neatly to the side. He plops one sugar cube into each cup as Levi sits down, and under the cover of steam and the shadow the kettle casts over the tables, adds one more cube to the second cup. He stirs, watching the sugar dissolve and melt away into the dark liquid, before pushing the second cup across the table. 

Levi picks it up by the rim, something that Erwin has never been able to fathom, and takes a sip. 

"It's sweeter than usual," he murmurs after a moment, contemplative. 

Erwin smiles, taking a sip of his own tea. "Or maybe it's just you who's gotten that way." 

* * *

Moments like this, after the fire has guttered out and the embers are still smoldering quietly in the coals, it's easy to forget about the world outside, about the chaos and destruction of the world that they inhabit. Erwin's tongue licks smooth across the hollow of Levi's throat, reverent, pressing into velvet skin and feeling for the pulse. His skin is sweet to the taste, a vague hint of lemons and the morning dew that coats the blades of grass each dawn, and though it is dark, Erwin can sense the way Levi's cheeks are dusted crimson from the sighs he can feel bubbling up Levi's throat. 

"We should go somewhere else," Levi murmurs, his voice half a whimper as Erwin slips the button of his pants free. "Anyone could walk in." 

"No one's going to walk in, Levi. It's lights out already." He cups the soft bulge of Levi's cock in his military-issued boxer briefs, and the slight, firm grasp is ownership, is security, is dominance. Levi shivers to the touch; before meeting Erwin, he has not been owned, he has not belonged to anyone necessarily, and the feeling is intoxicating in the vulnerability it offers. 

"Stop making excuses," Levi murmurs, but Erwin's hand has maneuvered his cock out of the flap in the fabric, and he is holding it calmly in his hand, weighing, warming, comforting in its presence. 

"I'm just stating a fact," Erwin replies before leaning down a bit to press a kiss in the approximate area of Levi's mouth. He misses by a few centimeters, but Levi tilts his head obligingly for the correction, fitting their mouths together seamlessly. His tongue dances around Levi's, exploring and navigating across familiar territory; Levi's mouth tastes like sugar and Assam and the slightest dash of something that Erwin can only describe as the color orange. He pulls back, and though there is no light to see by, he imagines that Levi's mouth is kiss swollen, his lips parted, expectant. "And it doesn't seem to bother you too much." Levi's cock, which has begun to twitch in interest, slicks through the hollow of Erwin's palm, soft and tender and hardening with each stroke. 

Levi mutters something that Erwin can't quite catch before leaning forward and fiddling with Erwin's belt. 

"What was that?" Erwin asks with a slight grin as Levi gropes him clumsily through his pants in his efforts to unstrap the leather. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said, if we're going to do this, we may as well both get caught in compromising positions. There's no way I'm going to fall from grace by myself," Levi grumbles as he finally manages to tug the belt out of the loops of Erwin's pants, letting it drop to the floor with a soft slithering sound and the clink of metal on stone. 

"Because it's not compromising enough that I've got your cock in my hand?" Erwin asks, but he lets Levi tug his boxer-briefs down just enough to free him. 

Thoughts about getting discovered seem to have fled from Levi's mind as he reaches up with his free hand to tangle itself into the darker hair at Erwin's scalp, tugging him closer for another kiss. Erwin feels the hard curves of Levi's still-booted heels pressing into his back, drawing him into the spread of Levi's legs. Flesh, well acquainted, slides burning and heavy together as Levi presses his tongue into Erwin's mouth, tasting bitterness and tea. 

Their exhalations mingle together, lips centimeters apart as they draw apart once again, and Erwin reaches down to encircle burgeoning flesh with his fingers. Sitting on the table like this, Levi is just the right height for Erwin to wrap a hand around both of them. Levi's whimpers are pulled upward, almost reluctantly, with every stroke, and Erwin can feel them, little puffs of steam, against his lips. 

It becomes wetter, easier, and Erwin passes the flat of his palm to collect the liquid before slicking his hand down again. Levi's hands are tangled in his hair, his lips pressed tight against Erwin's so that erwin can taste the sound, rich dark chocolate, and he savors the vibrations on his tongue. 

Levi cries out at a particularly rough stroke, and Erwin feels him twitch against himself. Close. On the verge of a destruction that he welcomes. 

He whispers Erwin's name against his lips, his hips shuddering into Erwin's hand, against Erwin's flesh, and the trembles that tingle down Levi's spine work their way into him, pulling him closer with every twitch and every breath, closer than he realizes he's been, because though it is dark and charcoal black, his imagination is overrun with Levi's expressions accumulated and stored over years of familiarity. 

"Please, Levi." And this time, it is him who is asking, him who is pleading, him who is all but begging. He has ownership in one instance, and the next gives Levi liberty freely, and Levi is intoxicated by the power Erwin entrusts him with. It is dominance and submission, opposite faces of the same coin, and Levi follows its trajectory knowing that he cannot possibly guess wrong. 

One of Levi's hands slams into the table with a force that sends the teacups rattling in their bone saucers as he comes, forcing his cry into the recesses of Erwin's mouth as he spatters white across Erwin's wrist. Erwin's strokes become rapid, searching to finish while Levi rides out the throes of his orgasm, and once his shudders have started to die down, he reaches out with a limp hand, weak with ecstasy and sensation, to help, fingers slick and small beside Erwin's own as he draws out pleasure in three quick spurts, that coat his softening cock in pearly ropes. 

"Disgusting," Levi murmurs fondly as Erwin pulls away with a soft, contented sigh. "And that is positively revolting," he adds as Erwin takes Levi's hand and licks it, tongue working its way between the digits to clean. "Don't you dare kiss me with that mouth," Levi threatens halfheartedly as Erwin lets Levi's hand drop back into his lap and leans forward. 

Erwin presses a soft kiss to Levi's mouth so Levi can see for himself how they taste together, strong and sweet and hot. 


End file.
